1. Field
The present disclosure relates to rule assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical tape rule assembly includes an elongated metal rule blade that is mounted on a reel rotatably disposed within a housing. The rule blade is retracted into the housing for storage by coiling it about the reel. To measure a work-piece, a length of the rule blade is pulled out of the housing to span the distance to be measured and the blade or hook is held against the work-piece so that gradation lines and numbers printed on the blade can be read against a point on the work-piece. To measure a distance between two objects or surfaces, an end hook at the free end of the blade may be temporarily secured or placed against an object or surface. In addition, long tape assemblies are known in which an elongated tape (not typically metal) is wound on a reel and can be extended to measure distances. These long tape assemblies may also utilize an end hook.
Some rule assemblies may also provide for attachments that may be attached at the end of the blade, for example, at the hook. The present disclosure provides benefits over the prior art devices.